You, Me and Eternity
by XOX-ASHII-C-XOX
Summary: You, Me and Eternity is a story based in Sunny South Africa. It is a story about how Emmett and Rosalie grow up together as best friends and over the years end up as WAY more. (true love as HUMANS)
1. PROLOGUE

**Hey all, I'm Ashleigh. This is my FIRST FanFiction story, so all reviews will definately be appreciated! Need all the help I can get =) **

**Please be gentle.**

* * *

You, Me and Eternity.

Prologue.

(Rose's P.O.V)

Looking back on how I found the love of my life, my soul mate, my Emmett, I have come to realize how lucky I am to be loved and adored- to be the only girl his heart has desired; to be his first; his last; and his forever. Lord knows that he's mine too...

Glen Mariboo Estate is the place where our love began, when we were only kids. I've known my Emmi since I was 6 years old and believe me there was no looking back. He was my best friend and he has been ever since...

We are going back to the beginning. To where Emmi and I met. Back to 2010. Back to me as a 6 year old.

* * *

**Please leave reviews on what you thought of this. Should I carry on? Be brutal, yet kind.**


	2. Chapter 1 - NEVER UNDERESTIMATE A GIRL

**Hey all, this is my first official chapter of the book. It's very short and sweet, but I think that was for the best. **

**By the way= Rose is only 6 years old in this chapter, it may not seem like it, but she is. Emmett is only 8.**

* * *

You, Me and Eternity.

Chapter 1 *Never underestimate a girl*

**(Rosalie's POV)**

"Mommy, can I go to the park for a bit?' I shouted downstairs to my mom while I was putting on my new pair of "Tommy" sneakers.

"Yes Rosie, but please don't go for too long. Be back before its dark, ok sweetheart?"

"Thank you mommy, I will."

"Have fun Darling, and please be safe." I heard her call as I ran down the stairs and out the front door.  
The only reason I was allowed to go to the park alone was because at Glen Mariboo Estate everyone knew everyone and most of the children in the neighbourhood were between the ages of 5-10 years old, so we all got along, and it was safe to walk around the Estate alone - or in a group.

I walked down the driveway and noticed a huge moving truck parked in front of the house down the street. _  
We have new neighbours! _I thought excitedly to myself, hoping that they had children my age.

The way to the park led me right passed _that house_ and I was excited to see the new owners. They had a really nice car - a white Audi-rs6- which was a family car. so the chances of them having children were getting higher! *YAY*

I stopped across the street from their house because I noticed that my shoe laces had come loose - and it also gave the perfect opportunity to learn a few things about these new owners.

_*Two bunny ears… one ear jumps around the other ear and goes through the hole…* _I was the only 6-year-old in my group of friends who had mastered tying shoe laces. it took a little while, but I was getting better and better.

Once both my shoes were tied a got up off the sidewalk and looked up to see a boy walking to the back door of the car. He was older than me, maybe my big brother Jaspers age. He opened the back door and got what looked like a small box out of the car. He went back into the house and came back out a few minutes later and started throwing a soccer ball in the air.

I turned around to smell the white roses bushes behind me - so it would seem like a wasn't spying - and turned around a few minutes later when a felt something knock into my heels.

I turned around and picked saw it was the boy's soccer ball. I picked it up and saw that he was walking over to me. I felt a little bit nervous knowing that I would have to talk to the "big kid", I had no idea what to say, so I just smiled.

The boy stopped right in front of me and smiled a very friendly smile and started talking, "Thanks for catching my ball, I threw it too high and I couldn't catch it in time. Sorry it bumped into you. Are you ok?" he babbled on in a kind, friendly voice as I giggled at him thinking I could be hurt by a slow-rolling ball. It was quite sweet that he was so worried. '_Did a really look that breakable?_' I though to myself as he stopped talking.

I was giggling when i answered, "Yes I'm fine thanks. No, the ball didn't hurt me at all," I held my hand out, "I'm Rosalie. What's your name?" i smiled sweetly as he shook my hand.

"I'm Emmett, nice to meet you Rosalie. We just moved in here today." he pointed at the house smiled a big smile.

"I live right over there," I pointed at my house and continued, "we are practically neighbours!"

"My little sister will like that! She is about your age. Maybe you two can be friends." we laughed as we talked.  
i never thought it would be so easy to talk to a "big kid"… Maybe they aren't all as scary and mean as my friends say.  
Emmett and I talked about how it was to live here and I told him about the places where my friends and I play.

"It's been really nice talking to you Rosalie, but my mom will want me to go in for dinner soon. May i have my ball please?" he smiled at me to show that he didn't mean it in a rude way.

"I'll kick it to you." i taunted, and then suggested he move back across the street, to his driveway. He laughed and scoffed "Oh please! Girls can't kick a ball properly!" he laughed and smiled at me. I knew he was just teasing, but I hated when anyone told me that I can't do something - I was going to prove him wrong!

I was laughing as I said, "Oh yeah?" I taunted, "Wanna bet?"

"Bring it Girly!" he laughed an ran across the road and turned to face me.

I kicked the ball - I kicked it the way Jasper has taught me - and the ball went flying in the air. Emmett caught the ball skilfully and looked back at me with a shocked expression.

I laughed, knowing the kick was one that Jasper would be proud of. "See, I told you I could kick…" i was still laughing at his shocked expression as i waved and headed home. It was a little to late to go to the park now…

* * *

**What did you think?  
Please be honest, (but kind).**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	3. Chapter 2 - Stupid girls

You, Me and Eternity. 2

Chapter 2 - Meet and Greet.

EMMETT'S POV

She walked away from me with this annoying smirk on her face. I didn't really care about her facial expression. What I cared about was where she learned to kick a ball like that… It was crazy! She honestly has skills…

I hated to think that a girl could play soccer too. She was a girl for crying out loud!

Weren't they supposed to like dolls and tea parties with their teddy bears? How-come Rosalie knew how to kick a soccer ball, and the only balls Alice knew how to kick was mine ? - she was graciously taught by Edward when I had ridden over her "dolly" with my hot wheels- .

I was suddenly thrown out of my head and into reality. I had to know who taught Rosalie how to kick that well and I had to find out now.

I looked down the road and saw she wasn't that far away, so I picked myself off the sidewalk and sprinted after her.

I noticed she was walking casually as I was catching up to her in my dead-sprint. I saw that long, wavy blonde hair swish with each and every step. She was pretty. If you didn't think so you were blind.

"Rosalie!" I called out with a huff, trying to catch my breath as I bent to put my hands on my knees.

She stopped in her tracks. Surprised, I guessed to see me again.

"Yes,?" she replied and turned on her heels to face me. " You need something Emmett? Long time no see hey…" she giggled and I had to admit, for a GIRL she was funny.

"Where the heck did you learn to kick a ball like that?!" I think my exasperated expression was what made her laugh.

"Who wants to know? Are you impressed, huh?" she challenged with her hand placed on her hip.

A gloating smile spread across her face as if she was challenging me, saying that her skills might have surpassed mine? This little girl thought that she was better at soccer than me? Aww that was sweet.

My voice was drowned in sarcasm as I replied, " Not really actually, I was just wondering who taught you how to kick a ball like such a girl."

I instantly felt bad as I saw her face change from a teasingly gloating expression to a pained pout.

Before I could take back what I had said, her face went blank and she walked straight up to me until she was nose to nose - well more like my chin and her forehead - and stared me right in the eyes and I could see the anger churning in the deep blue of hers.

She smiled innocently at me as she gave a full forced kick to my shin and I cried out in pain as a fell to the ground.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR ROSALIE?!" I gasped out in her general direction.

"You know exactly what that was for you mean-y! I do not kick like a girl! My big brother Jasper taught me how to kick a soccer ball and it is horrible of you to say that, how dare you!" she crossed her arms and carried on, getting more smug with each word, " I wonder what Jazzy will have to say when I tell him what you said to me? Hmm? Why don't I go find out…" with that she turned, left me in the middle of the road and ran to go tattle on me to her big brother.

**_Stupid girls _**I thought to myself.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to post another chapter. will try and post another one sooner.**

**Please review.**


End file.
